Rubi e Ametista
by Ayame-Ta
Summary: Em uma missão ao Makai Hiei e Botan se separam do restante do time, trazendo acontecimentos e sentimentos inesperados a tona.


Olá! está é minha primeira fanfiction deste casal, porém é o casal que mais gosto de ler sobre ::D Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

...

Capitulo 1 - Nova Missão

Hiei estava aconchegado em uma das árvores do parque da cidade do detetive espiritual, passando o tempo, ao qual foi confinado, graças ao pagamento de sua pena ao mundo espiritual. Sua rotina era extremamente entediante, se não estava treinando, estava dormindo ou então sendo designado a missões junto com o detetive e o palhaço de cabelos laranja. E por fim ele sempre reservava um momento para que pudesse ver como sua irmã Yukina estava, no templo da velha Genkai, não que alguém soubesse disso de qualquer maneira.

E como outro dia entediante de sua rotina, ele estava agora descansando em uma das árvores que mais lhe agradava, após algumas horas de um treinamento intenso. Ele estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu, uma energia fraca se aproximando, ele não precisava nem abrir os olhos para saber que se tratava da farry girl, já que sua energia era deferente tanto dos humanos quanto dos demônios.

Ele procurou ignorar sua presença, com a intenção de que dessa maneira ela fosse desaparecer.

Botan por outro lado se aproximou da árvore que o koorime estava, e olhou para cima imaginando se ele estava dormindo, não era muito difícil encontrar Hiei, pois ele aparentemente gostava das árvores situadas no parque.

A deusa da morte esperou por mais alguns segundos na esperança que Hiei se pronunciasse, porém ele permaneceu imóvel.

-Hiei – ela começou mansamente, apesar de ter certa confiança no koorime, ainda sim se sentia mais apreensiva em relação a ele, do que os outros integrantes do grupo dissimulado.

-Hiei – ela chamou novamente desta vez mais oito.

-Hum – Hiei respondeu fechando a cara, e descendo rapidamente da árvore, ato que surpreendeu a ferry girl.

Ela olhou para ele assustada com seus olhos cor de rosa arregalado, ficando momentaneamente calada.

-Se não vai dizer nada então vá embora – o koorime rosnou.

\- Ah... claro é... nossa Hiei não precisa sem tão mão educado assim – Ela colocou as mão na cintura e disse acusadoramente. Visto que ele estava simplesmente ignorando suas palavras ela continuou depois de suspirar - Bom, estou aqui para lhe informar que o senhor Koenma solicitou que todos da equipe vá a seu escritório, não sei de detalhes mais parece ser uma nova missão, já falei com Yusuke, com Kuwabara e com Kurama, todos já devem estar a caminho do mundo espiritual - Ela pausou depois de soltar tudo de um vez e reparou que Hiei a olhava com uma mistura de desprezo e tédio, ela suspirou novamente e se aproximou um pouco mais - Eu já estou indo direto para lá, como assistente de Yuseke, também devo comparecer, você gostaria de uma carona? - a ferry girl falou em uma tentativa de tirar a carranca do rosto do demônio do fogo, porém a única coisa que conseguiu foi o fazer sorrir sarcasticamente.

-Você ficou louca onna - Hiei falou já avançando velozmente, através da floresta, deixando Botar para trás, ela simplesmente deu de ombros e materializou seu remo, ela gostava muito do grupo, e basicamente tinha uma relação muito boa com todos eles, principalmente com Yusuke, que se tornará uma espécie de melhor amigo, porém apesar de suas tentativas frustradas de tentar se aproximar de Hiei, ela ainda tinha esperança que ele apesar de toda sua teimosia se importava com o grupo e era um bom amigo.

A ferry girl espantou os pensamentos de sua cabeça abriu um enorme sorriso e montou em seu remo e partiu em direção ao mundo espiritual, ela estava ansiosa para encontrar a todos novamente visto que só estiveram juntos durante o tornei das trevas.

...

Koenma estava sentado em sua cadeira, atrás de uma mesa cheia de papéis, na sala já estavam presentes, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara. Koenma informou que esperaria os dois últimos integrantes para então instruir sobre a missão. Não demorou muito para que Hiei chegasse e logo após Botan.

\- Bom estamos com alguns problemas em relação ao Makai – começou Koenma serio – estou recebendo constantemente relatórios da presença de humanos percorrendo pelo Makai e como sabemos isso só pode ser coisa de alguém de lá, preciso que vocês investiguem quem é e porque estão fazendo isso. – Koenma falou rapidamente e olhou pra sua papelada cansado.

-Ok então é só isso? – Yusuke perguntou entendido.

-Yusuke não faça pouco caso você não sabe quem iram enfrentar, vocês devem ser cuidadosos! – Botan o repreendeu com as mãos na cintura.

\- Na verdade Botan você vai ir junto com eles, como não sabemos exatamente do que se trata preciso de seus relatórios diários através de seu comunicador.

Botan rapidamente mudou sua expressão, adorava poder ajudar os meninos, e apesar de gostar de suas funções como ferry girl gostava ainda mais de mudar sua rotina, seus olhos se iluminaram e ela abriu um grande sorriso.

Hiei simplesmente não entendeu sua mudança de humor, por acaso ela tinha algum tipo de prazer pelo perigo? Era a única explicação que lhe vinha a cabeça ou ela gostava de ser um empecilho, pois se algo acontecesse ela só serviria para atrapalhar, por algum motivo a mudança de humor da guia deixou Hiei com uma carranca maior ainda.

...

Muito Obrigado para quem leu, e espero que vocês me digam o que acharam e me deem sugestões já que ela esta em andamento :D Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
